Animal Kingdom
by Jules Heart
Summary: When a former diva brings home a few surprises for her fella, one, which he never ever wanted, will there ever be peace in their little kingdom again. OneShot


**Title: Animal Kingdom**

**Author:** Juliette

**Rating: **Teen with Mature Themes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anyone you see in this fiction. They are the property of WWE and to themselves. So please do not sue me. Because all you will get from me is student loans and a very fat black and white cat named Max, and two frisky and somewhat annoying kittens.

**Summary:** When a diva brings home a few surprises for her fella, one, which he never ever wanted, will there ever be peace in their little kingdom again.

**Animal Kingdom**

* * *

"Ok my pretty babies, only a few more steps and then were home." The small blonde smiled as she tried to heft the large oversized cardboard box out of her jeep. After at least four tries she finally succeeded in dislodging it from its perch.

"You guys have to be at least fifty pounds each." She muttered as she blew a piece of hair out of her eyes. "No wonder it took two of those nice boys to carry you to the car."

When she placed it carefully on the ground, she lifted the small plaid blanket to see that the occupants were safe and happy. "Oh you guys are just adorable." She giggled. "How can he not love you?"

She bent once more to lift but swore when it barely budged. "Maybe I should have thought this through a little more. Well at least my arms will get a workout." She said as she pulled the box to the front door. When she had finally made it, she was already out of breath. With a sigh she closed the door quietly.

She tiptoed over to the box and leaned over once more, "Now if I worked this out correctly he won't be home for another twenty minutes, so I can get you guys situated." She reached inside to pull one of the little furry creatures out. But like most things in life, it didn't turn out that way.

"Babe? Is that you?"

Trish Stratus jumped at the sound of her fiancé deep voice coming from inside the large house, and quickly dropped the large animal back inside with its brothers.

Gnawing on her thumbnail Trish's eyes darted back and forth between the living room and the box. Quickly she turned to the box and pushed it so that it was hidden from view.

"Trish?" Randy Orton questioned, as he finally came into view. "Babe I thought you said you were shopping with Ames today?"

She favored him with a small, nervous smile while trying to look nonchalant. "Oh, I just all shopped out. There are just so many clothes a girl can handle." She giggled nervously.

He cocked his head and looked at her a little suspiciously. "Trish, what did you do?"

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing."

"Trish." He said as he arched his eyebrow.

"Randy." She huffed back before letting her hands come up to rest on her hips. "And I am shocked that you don't believe me." She said glaring at him silently. She opened her mouth once more to comment on his lack of faith, but before she could get any kind of sound to come out a very loud yowl could be heard from behind her.

Randy's eyes widened in disbelief before he strode over to her and caught sight of the very large box.

"What is in the box, Trish?" He asked her steadily.

"Ummm… did I forget to mention that I brought three kittens home." She giggled slightly wringing her hands.

"You brought kittens home?" He asked his eyes wide as he squatted down and opened the large box. "Trish these things are huge." He shouted as he jumped out of the way as a very large and fat orange cat jumped out, shaking its body as if to remove the dust from traveling, and had proceeded to plod around the room at a leisurely pace, sniffing the furniture and the deck delicately with a pink-tipped nose.

"Are you sure that thing is a cat?" Randy asked. They had to be the biggest cats he had ever seen. He bent once more to look down at the two still in the box, both were the same size as the other. His blue eyes met the fluffy white ones that were still inside the box.

"Trish didn't we discuss this."

"No not really." Trish said as she bent at the waist so her face was level with his. "You said we couldn't have a puppy or a bird never a kitten."

"Baby, these are not kittens." As evidence he pulled the dark gray and black one out by the scruff of its neck. "These weigh enough to be considered a small child." He turned to eye that cat he was holding. Setting it down when it gave a pitiful mew.

It immediately ran and hid underneath the coffee table, in which his brother and set himself, licking it's legs vigorously.

"We can't keep them Trish."

Pouting slightly she picked up the white fluffy one, holding it to her chest. "But they kill them if we take them back." Her bottom lip jutted out slightly. She held the cat out to him, "Just look at the face Randy."

He eyed the cat who looked have asleep, then at Trish. He sighed running a hand over his face. "Fine. But they're your responsibility." He told her pointing a finger.

"I am not a child." Trish muttered walking away from him and into the large living room. Grunting slightly she leaned down to pick up the gray cat and then the orange one. "I am going to go show them the house, baby. Can you grab all there stuff from the car?"

Randy sighed listening to her voice as she spoke to the animals, explaining the rooms. "I am marrying a nutcase." He muttered underneath his breath.

* * *

"What do you think we should name them?"

Randy rolled his eyes from his position on the couch. "Name them cat 1, 2,and 3 for all I care."

"Randy a name is important thing." Trish gasped before bopping him on head with her magazine. Bending to kiss the big fluffy cat that had sat next her, "Isn't that right sweetie?"

Randy scoffed and flipped the channel, before letting out a loud "oaf" as the orange cat jumped on his stomach, before padding over him to sit on Trish's lap.

"Oh aren't you sweet." She giggled cuddling the loud purring creature close to her.

"Yeah sweet all right." He grumbled as he pushed the gray one off his feet. When it looked up at him with its big green eyes and mewed loudly he sighed. He had never known that cats were that loud.

"Hmmm… what about Smoochy for him?" Trish asked looking at him. "Or maybe Snoopy?"

"Trish no." Randy muttered before sighing and picking up the mewing cat, grunting lightly when he had to readjust his hands. They were very big cats; they at least weight 25 pounds each.

"Hey you said they were mine. So I can name them anything I want." Trish said as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"I want to name this one Snoopy he looks like a Snoopy." She giggled as she stroked the grey on that was curled up against him.

"He seems to like you, babe." Trish said with a soft smile as she leaned her body into his and kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah well those two are smitten with you." He told her as he bent to kiss her on the lips but jerked back when a loud hissing sound came from her lap. "Jeez."

"Ahh he is protecting me." Trish giggled as she hugged the large orange cat to her. "I am going to call you….Lancelot."

"You name this one Snoopy, and you give that one a name like Lancelot. You are certifiable nutty Trish."

"But you love me anyway, don't you?" She laughed as she stole the channel changer and flipped. "Now what to name you sweetie," She said as she picked up to stare at the pure white cat, who only blinked sleepily at her. "She is the only girl you know."

Randy only shrugged and absently petted Snoopy who had fallen asleep in his lap.

"Oh.. OH.. Perfect. I love this show." Trish smiled as she clapped her hands and turned the volume up.

"Trish, it's about a girl who makes quips and then stakes vampires." Randy snorted slightly at his girlfriend's actions. She always got like this when they came across the television show.

"Ha, shows how much you know. This show is deep. Wait that's a perfect name. I am going to name her Buffy. She looks like a Buffy." Trish said as she kissed the pink little nose of the white fluffy cat. "Ok, Buffy lets watch your namesake kick some vampire-booty."

Jeez, Randy thought, Snoopy, Lancelot, and Buffy. What a brood. He wasn't marrying a nutcase, he was marrying a fruitcake. But he did smile when she began explaining the plot to her new little furry friends.

He leaned in to kiss her forehead gently but groaned when Lancelot hissed at him again. "I never going to be able to kiss you again when he is around, am I?" He asked perturbed when she became to giggle.

* * *

_**Jules**_


End file.
